


Snippy Introductions

by Lionfire42



Series: Jedi on Kamino [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, And the thinly-veiled state sponsored slavery of teenagers, Dubious Morality, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Sibling Bonding, So Many Types of Bonding, Team Bonding, With the Jedi Council, love these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionfire42/pseuds/Lionfire42
Summary: Anakin is rightly dubious when he discovers he and his former master will be ping-ponging a Force Sensitive youngling that thought it was a soldier between them.OrAnakin meets his Not-Padawan, this time outside a battlefield.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Jedi on Kamino [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Snippy Introductions

Anakin is rightly dubious when he discovers he and his former master will be ping-ponging a Force Sensitive youngling that thought it was a soldier between them.

Obi-Wan insists that the unconventional method is the best he and the Council could work out. Anakin can't help but scoff at that. The Jedi Council is one of the most powerful and revered bodies in the Republic, and they couldn't find a way to not put a dozen younglings on the front lines?

Then again, even the Chancellor was apparently helpless. When Anakin had mentioned the problem and the Council's attempts to pin their ineptitude on the Republic, he too expressed his dismay at how the Kaminoans had snuck in the clauses that held the young warriors in their grasps and how the Council should be fighting harder to free them. And the Senate seemed to have no concern with anything besides their own interests and pockets—they saw it as a "Jedi" problem.

It doesn't help that they are _too old_. The Council wants to control them, but is also too wary of them to fight for their freedom. They hadn't minded their shebs being pulled from the fire that had been Geonosis, but then wanted to condemn their saviors from the safety of their makeshift thrones.

Plus, they were apparently busy trying to lie low, out of the public eye, that was none too happy that the Order, already stuck with the reputation of being a legion of child-nappers and brainwashers, had apparently _sold_ several children to be the very kind of super-soldiers the galaxy feared them to be.

The Order denounces the rumors and claims, but gives little information to the masses, which of course only fuels them.

It infuriates Anakin to no end. The Order was alright with turning a blind eye to the slavery in the galaxy, willingly letting themselves be constrained by other's selfishness. And now they were letting that same selfishness dictate them into being completely complicit in the _enslavement_ of those they should have had the most dedication towards protecting.

And they wanted him to play along with it? Wanted him to watch and mold this slave to their desires, when they hadn't the decency to even let them live without a chip in their bodies? When it was their inaction that led to this mess in the first place?

He hasn't even met the child, and he already wants to spirit them away to some Outer Rim colony, wants them to live a life away from all this, away from both the Republic and the Order, two institutions that had failed them without ever even meeting them.

Maybe he's overreacting. Maybe he didn't have to be worried. Maybe they'd turn out to be a total, unsympathetic brat.

  
  
  


He wasn't overreacting.

The togruta child giving him a perfect, textbook salute was more eyes than face and more spunk than actual mass. Her plastiod armor was more blacks than actual armor, her thin frame meaning several pieces were too large, had to be modified, or missing altogether.

She was supposedly fifteen, but while he didn't know a lot about togruta biology, if Master Shaak Ti was any indication of average for her species, this youngling was either younger than the reports said or overdue for a growth spurt.

Maybe she was a hybrid. Or maybe the Kaminoans aren't feeding her enough?

He has a dark feeling it's the latter.

"Special Commander-004, reporting for duty, sir!" The youngling's bark, no doubt meant to sound confident and disciplined, comes across as more of a squeak, like a tooka tripping over its own paws as it tries to imitate it's mother. He almost wants to _aww_.

"What's your name youngling?" he asks instead.

He can tell she wants to scowl at the term, but is far too disciplined to let her face move from her blank mask. He hates it. "I am informally referred to as Ahsoka, sir."

_Informally referred to_. Force. At least she didn't have the panic attack the troopers seemed to go through when asked for names. "Good to know. Heard some pretty impressive things about you, Ahsoka."

Seen them too. Well, impressive to him. Apparently, leapfrogging from one Geonosian to another and putting a round in their head while doing so was not something to be appreciated by the average Jedi.

But Force, the footage hadn't given him an accurate appreciation of how _tiny_ she was. He still couldn't get over it.

Ahsoka, for her part, seems unsure of how to take the compliment, and gives an unsure nod. Hmmm. They'd have to work on that lack of confidence outside of battle.

"Anyway," he continues. "Outside of your mandated independent missions, you'll primarily be bounced between the 501st and the 212th."

"Yes, General!" There is a trace of bloodthirsty enthusiasm in her voice. "Ready to serve and advise you to the best of my abilities, sir!"

Alright, time to nip that in the bud.

"You don't have to be so formal." Anakin crosses his arms. "And I'm supposed to be advising _you_."

The youngling finally breaks her military facade to frown. "I—with all due respect, General-Master Skywalker, I am to assist you in military doctrine, troop deployment and integration—"

"What did you just call me?"

_There's_ the thinly-veiled panic attack. "General...Master? We were informed that our eventual deployment would position us in assignments under Jedi Generals, and we would…" She falters. "We were told that we would be...taught. That our Jedi should be granted all titles afforded to them as both our direct superiors and potential...teachers?"

The emphasis on titles reminds him starkly of the multitude of names the Hutts insisted on foisting on themselves and has to fight down yet another surge of anger. At this rate, he'll give himself heartburn.

Instead he scoffs. "Yeah...I don't think that'll fly off the tongue when we're in the middle of being blown up."

"With respect, sir, I don't think there's much talking in the middle of an explosion."

_There it is_ . "So you _can_ be a snippy little thing when you want to be."

"I apologize, General-Mas—"

"Ahbababa! What'd I just say?"

"I'm sorry...General?"

"Still too long."

"Master?"

"You're not a Padawan."

The youngling's mouth twitched, clearly fighting a smile. "Sir?"

"Still too formal."

"...Anakin."

"There we go." He turns and begins to meander towards the newly landed gunship. "Come on Snips, I'll introduce you to Obi-Wan."

"Yes, sir, Anakin sir!"

Eh. They'd work on it.


End file.
